Dr. Von Reichter
Dr. von Reichter is the main antagonist of the comic book Cybersix and its animated adaptation. A Nazi war criminal and psychotic genius, Von Reichter is an experienced geneticist and the creator of numerous bioconstructs, including Cybersix. Though directly responsible for the creation and actions of every inhuman foe Cybersix has to face, he stays mostly behind the scenes as an instigator, while his creations are directly commanded by his clone/son José. History Von Reichter's original identity is uncertain, as it is stated that he, along with his colleague Helmut Krumens, was once a Nazi war criminal, but used his knowledge of biology to swap bodies at least twice as a means of rejuvenating himself (it is subtly implied that von Richter may in fact be the infamous Dr. Mengele). It can be assumed that his first name is some variation of Josef, as the name he gives to his clone/son José is the Spanish version of this name. After escaping Europe, von Reichter and Krumens built a laboratory somewhere in Brazil's Amazon jungle which would become their new base. Once established there, von Reichter began his experiments on an illegally acquired collection of embryos originally meant for government research, which culminated in the production of a series of bioengineered humanoids whom von Reichter called the Cyber series. Like nearly all his creations, these were physically superior to regular humans, but required periodic consumption of a liquid known as sustenance that only von Reichter could supply them with to survive. Von Reichter originally intended to use the Cyber series as the beginnings of an army, but soon discovered that, much like normal children, they were independent and disobedient. Enraged, he had all of them destroyed, but one of them, number 6, managed to get away with the help of a rebellious slave. Although von Reichter soon succeeded in having his men track down and kill the slave, number 6 kept herself hidden and made her way to the nearby city of Meridiana, where she would adopt the identity of Adrian Seidelman and later the vigilante Cybersix. While she was growing up, von Reichter continued to produce humanoid experiments and sent them to infiltrate Meridiana. These were called the Techno, the Type, and finally the Fixed Ideas, brutish monsters meant to carry out special objectives. Ironically, it was the introduction of these beings to Meridiana that helped Cybersix survive, as when the supply of sustenance she had taken while escaping from von Reichter's lab ran out, she found out that she could drain more sustenance from Technos in a vampiric fashion, and adopted her vigilante persona to continue doing so. Before long, however, von Reichter caught on to the activities of someone in Meridiana interfering with his creations, soon identifying her as the last remaining Cyber, and tasked his son José with leading a series of efforts meant to kill her. Animated series finale In the final episode of the animated series, von Reichter has created a gigantic aquatic creature with the ability to explode, with which he tried to hold Meridiana for ransom. However, Cybersix finally managed to locate and infiltrate his laboratory, redirecting the creature away from the city and back towards its source. Von Reichter appeared to corner Cybersix and unleashed several monstrous creatures to destroy her, but said creatures then turned on him, giving her an opening to escape. Von Reichter was presumably killed in the explosion and/or destruction of the lab, but the end reveals that José survived. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Assassins Category:Torturer Category:Usurper Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Vigilante Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Game Changer Category:God Wannabe Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Related to Hero